A Mortal Kombat Khristmas
by SpinoGuy
Summary: Happy Holidays, from all of the Mortal Kombat gang.


It was a lovely winter day in the town of Midway. Everybody was getting ready for Christmas today. Wait, did that rhyme? Well, sad that I can't make the whole story do that, because I don't have the time. Oh, well. Anyway, one house in particular was very busy, with everyone inside running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

In that house were the two brothers, Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot, running around to hang up decorations. With them was the ninja specter, Scorpion, drinking coffee in solitude. The blind swordsman, Kenshi, was listening to the weather while using his telekinesis to make up the tree. Kurtis Stryker was putting the presents around the tree, screaming, "What were ya throw that thing!" at Kenshi. Mokap was there as well, although no one had a clue as to why. Also there was Blaze, before he got turned into a hulking monster, cooking the turkey by holding it in his hand.

With them were the two Raptors, Reptile and Chameleon, trying to remain out of sight, so that they didn't have to help. Sonya Blade was dragging Jax along with here to buy last minutes presents, despite the Captain's pleas. Hornbuckle tried to walk in, but Johnny Cage shouted at him to get out, because no one knew who he was. Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn drove up by the house shouting, "LOSERS!" while throwing eggs.

Johnny got his by one, as well as Sonya. They cracked their knuckles and chased the car, while Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn were driving away in fright. The Thunder God, Raiden appeared in front of the house. He looked around and saw mass chaos, with Ermac hanging from a bunch of Christmas lights, grumbling to himself. Kano was up on top of the roof laughing at Ermac, not noticing Kabal walk up behind him. Kabal pushed the Black Dragon off the roof, laughing silently.

Kano dusted off some snow, while Kenshi came out and shouted at them, "Shut up, we're trying to decorate in here!"

Kano flipped Kenshi the bird, and said, "Go to hell, ya blind bastard."

Kenshi picked up a shit ton of snow balls with his telekinesis and threw them at Kano. Kabal joined in from the roof, laughing even louder. Ermac was squirming like a worm to get out of the lights. Sub-Zero and Noob walked out, but immediately got pummeled by snow balls. Sonya and Johnny came back with Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung in their arms. Once they saw the chaos, they slowly walked away, while the two evildoers were whimpering like a couple of pussies.

Raiden shook his head and walked inside, with Stryker coking Mokap, for reasons Raiden did not know. Blaze was screaming his head off because he burnt the turkey. Scorpion finished the last of his coffee. He looked in the mug, shrugged, walked over to the coffee maker, and filled it up. Raiden walked over to Scorpion and said, "Help me get these idiots under control."

Scorpion looked up and asked, "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't," stated Raiden, "I'm kicking you out."

Scorpion sighed, placed his mug on the table, and got up. He walked over to Blaze, who was in the fetal position crying, and he said, "Why are you crying?"

"B-B-Because I-I-I-I burnt t-t-the turkey," Blaze whimpered.

Scorpion rolled his eyes and teleported to the store. He found a turkey about to be taken by a different family. He threw his spear at the turkey. When it latched onto it, he shouted, "GET OVER HERE!" The turkey was sent towards Scorpion, and he quickly teleported back to the house. When he got there he noticed that the turkey was perfectly baked. He shrugged and placed it on a plate.

Scorpion walked into the living room, but not before picking up his coffee and bringing it with him. He looked outside, and saw Kenshi swinging his sword at Kano. Ermac was still tangled in the lights. He looked back at Stryker and Mokap, who stopped choking each other and just drank a beer. Blaze was looking at the turkey in amazement, saying, "It's amazing!"

Scorpion rolled his eyes and shouted, "Turkey's done!"

Every combatant stopped fighting each other and looked at Scorpion. Ermac finally got untangled from the lights. He fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone stopped fighting and walked back inside. They sat at the table, ready to eat.

Raiden looked around with his eyes widened in surprise. He walked up to Scorpion and asked, "How the hell did you do it?"

Scorpion looked at Raiden and said, "Nobody can resist turkey."

In mere moments, everyone was sitting at the table, including Reptile and Chameleon, and got ready to eat. Kenshi took the first bite, and a feeding frenzy began.

Scorpion swirled the coffee around in the mug. He took his plate out to the top of the roof. He looked at the camera, and took out a spray can. He proceeded to spray _Scorpion Rules_ on the lens. He chuckled and said, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

A/N: Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, or whatever the fuck you celebrate. I don't celebrate any of those, but I felt festive. So, I'm giving you a Mortal Kombat Khristmas.

See you all in May, with Mortal Kombat: Legacy.

Spino, over and out.


End file.
